User blog:LeeHatake93/My LegendGames Entertainment
LegendGames Entertainment is the name that refers to LeeHatake's original works, including video game ideas, comics, and stories. It is also the company that owns PlayStation Flash Battle Royale. The mascot is Sonten Drone, a shape-shifting robot composed of fictional video game consoles that are similar to Nintendo and Sony consoles. Series Agent 0049.png Avatar City.png Block-Stars Studio.png Blood Prophecy.png BOND Logo.png BOND Legendss.png Brawl Legends.png BRAWL.png Elder's Legacy.png Hero's Retribution.png Notoriety.png OC Arena.png Thrill of the Hunt.png Series Descriptions Agent 0049 A short story I wrote for school about a secret agent cow who searches for a legendary item and sets out to defeat the evil Victor von Viper. It also spawned a Halloween special in which he faces off against a vampire bat named Count Bartemious Alucard. Avatar City An open-world Sims-styled game with tons of things to do, such as design houses, create characters, do many activities, and work several jobs. Block-Stars Studio A hypothetical game that is based off of blocky toys, such as LEGO, Mega Bloks, and Minimates. Players take control of a custom character in an open-world environment in which they are given the opportunity to star in many films alongside the most famous actor in all of the blocky world, Brick Rogers. Blood Propecy My take on a horror series, it revolves around the life of a college student who must defeat monsters and other creatures of darkness after discovering that she is descended from Van Helsing. B.O.N.D. A manga series that will be written by mlbjunior93 and LeeHatake93 that crosses over the mangas, Bleach, One Piece, Naruto, and Dragon Ball. The game would spawn a flash-game that stars many of the original fused characters, instead of the characters that belong to each respective manga. BOND Legends A spin-off of both B.O.N.D. ''and ''Brawl Legends that has similar gameplay to Injustice: God Amoung Us, but with different mechanics. It is also a manga crossover of the two series' original fanmanga/comics. Brawl Legends My first series that I belief many may have heard about in the past. It follows the adventures of Lee Hatake, a ninja that lives in an amalgamed universe originally inspired by the Naruto series. Brawl Super-Star Legends A brawler that crosses over my original series. Elders' Legacy A series that I actually want to make into a video game, it takes place in the land of Skyrule, a universe that combines elements from Greek mythology and Medieval folklore. It follows the legacy of Raizo, a man who is the demigod son of the Dragon Deity, Azrael. However, in the video game adaptation, Raizo is not playable. Instead you make your own character and that character is a descendant of the original hero. Hero's Retribution My idea of a superhero series in the vein of inFamous. It focuses on the story of a high school student who awakens his hidden superpowers after a tragic car crash. OC Arena A fighting game that stars the characters you make yourself! It's gameplay would be based of a mix of Soul Calibur V and other Namco fighting series. There are only four real characters in the game: two heroes, and two villains. Other challengers are'' ''random opponents who use any of the various fighting styles. Notoriety Another open-world game that would take many elements from Grand Theft Auto and Saints Row, as well as new minigames and challenges that are similar to the music genre. In this game, players take control of the lead singer and guitarist of a metal band. After a family tragedy makes the man fall into a binge-drinking depression, he soon falls out of his singing career and turns to a life of crime after being diagnosed with a severe case of schizophrenia. Thrill of the Hunt A first-or-third-person shooter in which players are stranded in various scenarios in which they must hunt or defend themselves against dinosaurs. Players also get the chance to play as some of the dinosaurs, including Velociraptors, Tyrannosaurs, and many more! Agent 0049 Characters Hero's Retribution Characters More characters will be added too. Super-Star Legends The characters chosen to be fighters in Brawl Super-Star Legends. *BOND *Lee Hatake *Nero Crescent *Allen Stark *Haze *Jack Longhorn *Bob the Alien *Raizo Dragonheart *Wraith *Sara Walker *Siren *Battle Legend *Satsujin *James Draiman *Ray Jackson *Brick Rogers *Sonten Drone *Avatar *Stabbo the Clown *Goop Gallery 100_0506.JPG|Artwork of characters from Agent 0049. From left to right: Steve Droid, Bob the Alien, Jack Longhorn, Chief Percy, Sancho Sharkiro Ramirez, Victor von Viper, and Count Alucard Bartemious. Retribution.png|Haze, Allen, and Maya from Hero's Retribution Category:Blog posts